lamulana_remakefandomcom-20200215-history
Chamber of Extinction
The Chamber of Extinction (Japanese: 死滅の碑, "Shimetsu no Ishibumi" / lit. "Monument of Extinction") is a field blanketed in darkness, the entire area and its contents appearing charred and melted from intense heat. Most of the rooms are pitch black, making it difficult to see traps ahead. Several blue square "torches" can be found which when hit with the Flare Gun will temporarily light the field before going out again. It is possible to permanently light the field later from the Chamber of Birth. There are two sub-sections that cannot be directly reached from the Grail Tablet. The rightmost area from (G-2) to (I-3) can only be reached after defeating Viy and contains Palenque's Ankh. The upper path from (C-1) to (F-1) can only be reached after defeating Palenque. In some rooms the walls can be destroyed to reveal Coins or Ammo. *Area number: 6 *Music: [http://nigoro.bandcamp.com/track/m-u M.U.] *Entrances and Exits: **A-2: Temple of the Sun (G-4), two doors **C-1: Chamber of Birth (D-2) after defeating Palenque **F-1: Surface (J-3) **G-2: Chamber of Birth (G-3), teleport **G-2: Inferno Cavern (D-6), exit only **G-5: Gate of Time (D-11) **H-2: Inferno Cavern (E-5), entrance only **H-5: Shrine of the Mother (E-6), leads to a dead-end after transformation to the True Shrine of the Mother *Grail Tablet: (F-5) *Backside Door: (C-1) *Compass: (C-3) *Fairy Point: (I-5) *Guardian: **Palenque: (I-3) *Sub-Bosses: **Hekatonkheires: (C-4) **Ox-head & Horse-face: (E-1) Map Items Weapons Chakram *Location: (C-4) **Defeat Hekatonkheires Treasures Map *Location: (B-3) **Place a weight on the dais in the bottom-left corner of the room (in the spikes). This opens the chest. Life Seal *Location: (F-4) **Break the left wall just above the water line at (H-5). There is a pit immediately inside the wall! Jump left into (G-5). **Navigate through the wall maze (see below) to (F-5). **Break the Birth Wall Seal in (F-5) to unlock the chest at (F-4). Sacred Orb *Location: (C-3) **Step on the floor switch on the top-right ledge to open the chest Software mantra.exe *Location: (D-4) **Kill Ox-head & Horse-face at (E-1). Leave and re-enter the room, get on the platform, then use the Magatama Jewel in front of the Magatama hole in the background. The mural at (D-4) will glow green. Scanning it with torude.exe will automatically add mantra.exe to your Software list. Puzzles Palenque's Ankh *Location: (B-2) **Collect the Pochette Key and Plane Model **From Chamber of Birth (H-3), drop down between the elephant statues then climb back up the nearest ladder. **Walk into the second elephant statue from the top (the one above the leftmost ladder) to teleport to the left side of the room. Enter (G-3). **Carefully navigate around the room up to the top and destroy the breakable wall to the right of the ladder (use the whip to avoid getting zapped). **Walk into the left side of the elephant statue to warp inside the mural. **Walk into the left wall of the center platform inside the mural to teleport to Chamber of Extinction (G-2). **Place a weight on the dais in (G-2). **Warp to the Chamber of Extinction grail tablet and use the Pochette Key on the small stone mural that appears in (B-2). **Doing so reveals the Ankh in (I-3). Open the Gate of Time *Bring a Key Fairy to (G-5) and wait until it opens the gate. Remove the Darkness *See Lighting the Chamber of Extinction Traps *Location: (I-3) **Once Palenque's Ankh has appeared, visiting this room for the first time will have many platforms dropped, killing Lemeza if he stands under them. *Location: (C-1) **Walking in front of the decoy Ankh makes a series of pillars fall from the ceiling to crush Lemeza. They continue falling to cover the tablet of (D-1). NPCs Priest Aramo *Location: (F-4) **Talks about the nature of the frontside and backside. Priest Triton *Location: (I-3) **Gives a hint about the Palenque's Ankh. Shops Operator Combaker *Location: (H-2) - Break the wall down and left from the monument to reveal the shop. **Earth Spears - 10 for 25 Coins **Flares - 10 for 45 Coins **Chakram - 2 for 55 Coins Coin Chests *Location: (B-3) **Break the rock underneath the ladder on the upper path. Money Trick *Location: (E-4) **Upper right wall is consist of 4 blocks that can be broken. Breaking those blocks with Item Fairy will give you about 20 coins. If you move to F-4 then come back, those blocks will be there again for coins. With Bracelet and Axe, you will keep getting coins in every few seconds, earning about 400 coins before Item Fairy disappears. Trivia Using the more literal Japanese name, "Monument of Extinction", it makes much more sense why Palenque is sealed inside a mural. Category:Fields Category:Frontside Fields